1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for pressurized fluids, in particular for dispensing aerosols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that in aerosol containers the inner pressure tends to reduce as the container becomes exhausted. This constitutes a disadvantage, particularly as the end of the period of use approaches. It is an object of the present invention to remedy this drawback.
Furthermore, in containers inside which pressure is obtained by the injection of gas, the latter involves considerable expenditure both of raw material and of equipment.
Moreover, the use of gas is not always suitable for it sometimes involves the danger of harming the quality of the packed product, more particularly in the case of foodstuffs.
In addition, the known containers for pressurized fluids, in particular aerosols, do not supply any visual indication of the extent to which they are filled. This may give rise to fraud, in the case of containers offered for sale and said to be new, or to filling defects undetected at the packing station, and to which the provision of a pilfer-proof device supplies no remedy. Furthermore, the lack of visual indication means that the container may become exhausted in unexpected manner, leaving the user in want.